


Throwing Off Sparks

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Relationship Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski's giving Fraser this wide-eyed, shell-shocked look, like Fraser's confessing that he's part of a secret plot to overthrow the Queen, instead of just owning up to the fact that two of them get each other's engines going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Off Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All We Gotta Do is Be Brave and Be Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140028) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> An unauthorized sequel to Spuffyduds' story. Scribe asked for a sequel that dealt with how the possible threesome Spuffy suggests at the end of her fic might go. Spuffyduds grants blanket permission for sequels and remixes, but this fic was written without her prior knowledge or approval.

The Hawks are down by two in the middle of the second period when Kowalski puts his beer down on the coffee table and says, "Okay, Fraser, spit it out." 

Fraser straightens up a little, and Ray can _see_ him resisting the urge to run his thumb over his eyebrow. 

"I beg your pardon, Ray?" 

Kowalski rolls his eyes. "How many times do I have to remind you guys that _I am a detective?_ You both been doing the casual act all evening, and I am sick of it. So spill." 

"Well," Fraser says. "Ah. I'm sure that you--well, no, I suppose I'm not _sure_ , but I've certainly hoped that you've noticed--that is to say, it seems to me that there are--that there have been, er, sparks. Between you and me. Metaphorically." He's practically white knuckled with the effort of keeping his hands in his lap, and if Ray was a little less invested in the outcome of this conversation, he'd find it kind of funny.

Kowalski's giving Fraser this wide-eyed, shell-shocked look, like Fraser's confessing that he's part of a secret plot to overthrow the Queen, instead of just owning up to the fact that two of them get each other's engines going.

"Why are you telling me this, Fraser? You already got plenty of sparks flying over there with Vecchio." He shoots Ray an anxious look, like he can't figure out why Ray hasn't blown up yet. 

Fraser's self-control finally breaks and he rubs hard at his eyebrow. "Well, yes, of course. Very mutually satisfying sparks." He shoots Ray a shy little smile, and Ray's torn between rolling his eyes at what a dork Fraser is and grinning stupidly back. He opts for the second one. 

"But human beings aren't like flint fire starters, Ray," Fraser continues, and Kowalski's eyes bug out a little. Fraser looks like he's trying to rub his eyebrow right off his face. "Flint will only spark with steel to start a fire. But people are infinitely more versatile." Kowalski's still staring at him, totally lost. 

Ray pinches the bridge of his nose. "Benny? Shut up for a second." 

He and Fraser had agreed that Fraser ought to be the one to tell Kowalski what they'd been talking about. But Ray can't just sit here watching Fraser get tangled up in his own stupid purple metaphor and confuse Kowalski so bad that he runs away before they even get to the heart of the issue. 

"Look, Kowalski, what Fraser is trying to say, somewhere in there, is that you guys could've had something, if things had worked out different. And me and Fraser, we talked, and it's okay with me if you guys wanna, you know, try some stuff." 

Kowalski turns that bug-eyed look on him. "You saying that you want me and Fraser to fuck?" 

_Hell yeah,_ Ray's libido chimes in, helpfully offering up a couple of Technicolour visual aids. Ray forces himself to shrug. 

"If you want to," he says easily. "Listen, I didn't expect to get any of this--" he gestures expansively, trying to encompass coming home, and Fraser, and everything else he figured he'd given up for good when he went to Vegas--"and now that I got it, it doesn't seem right to be petty with it, you know? So if there's something that'll make Fraser happy, and you want to do it, then I'm good with that." 

Kowalski's fizzing with nervous energy, hands fidgeting with the zipper of his sweatshirt, feet tapping, eyes darting back and forth between Ray and Fraser like he doesn't trust them not to laugh at him.

"That's it? No rules?" 

"Just that I get to be there for it," Ray says. "Other than that, it's up to you and Fraser." He looks over at Fraser. "Anything I left out, Benny?" 

"I don't think so," Fraser says. He's stopped rubbing his eyebrow and is just sitting there on the couch, watching Kowalski, waiting to see what he says. Ray shifts a little, so that his ankle bumps up against Fraser's.

Kowalski still looks a little lost, a little wary, but his chin comes up and he says, "Okay. Yeah. Uh, were you thinking now?"

"Yes," Fraser says immediately, and he leans across the couch to kiss Kowalski, hot and hard and eager, and all the air in Ray's lungs vanishes without warning, leaving him lightheaded. 

After a few seconds, Fraser turns to look at Ray, his face bright and shiny with happiness, and Ray's heart swells up like it's trying to crack open his ribcage. 

"You guys feel free to keep making out on the couch like teenagers if you want," Ray says. "But there's a real nice bed about fifteen feet away, I'm just saying." 

Fraser's kissing Kowalski again, and he makes a questioning noise against his mouth. 

"Bed," Kowalski mumbles. "Yeah, bed would be good." 

It's almost funny watching the two of them fumble their way towards the bedroom, trying to keep on touching and kissing, and walk at the same time. But Ray and Fraser had had sex for the first time on the living room floor, so it's not like he can really judge them. Plus, they're hot as hell. He wouldn't want to stop, either. 

Fraser strips Kowalski naked to the waist and pushes him up against the bed, working on the buttons of his fly, popping them open one at a time. The lamplight is doing all kinds of good things for him, clinging like honey to the curve of his shoulders and the lines of his collarbones, lighting up gold sparks in his hair. 

"Wait a second," Kowalski says, his eyes finding Ray's. "Vecchio, is this okay? Do you wanna maybe--?" He gestures helplessly at Fraser, who's looking over his shoulder at Ray again, listening. 

"I told you, I don't care what you guys do," Ray says. His voice comes out kind of hoarse. "But if you want me to do more than watch, I'm not gonna try to talk you out of it." 

"Yeah," Kowalski says, scrambling back onto the bed. "Yeah, come on." 

Fraser'd arranged it so that Kowalski was on his side of the bed, not Ray's, so it doesn't feel weird when Ray strips down and climbs onto the bed with them, pressed up against Fraser's back. This is still about Fraser and Kowalski, so Ray doesn't try to push things, just runs his hand over Fraser's thigh and kisses the back of his neck, rubbing his hard-on against his ass a little, every now and then. 

Fraser's making low, happy sounds in the back of his throat, kissing Kowalski, his hand sliding down to wrap around Kowalski's dick, sliding up and down nice and easy. Every couple of strokes, he pushes back against Ray, and the sounds he's making drop down a little deeper. 

Kowalski's talking the whole time, babbling nonsense into Fraser's kisses, and Ray's mostly tuning him out, until he says, "Oh god, Fraser, wanna blow you, can I? Can I, Vecchio?" and Ray reaches down to squeeze his dick, _hard_ , to keep from coming right there. 

Fraser's nodding furiously and Ray feels him shivering. 

"You don't have to ask," Ray reminds Kowalski, and he sits up, so that Fraser can roll onto his back, sprawled half across Ray's lap, and Ray can see everything. 

Kowalski's obviously done this before; he licks a stripe up the length of Fraser's dick, and then swirls his tongue around the head a couple of times before swallowing him down in one smooth movement. Fraser's eyes flutter closed, and Ray puts his hand on Fraser's cheek. Kowalski's watching them hungrily through his eyelashes, and Ray grabs Fraser's wrist and guides his hand down towards Kowalski, to give him something back. Fraser wraps his fingers around the back of Kowalski's neck, and Kowalski lets out a whimper of pure longing. 

" _Oh,_ " Fraser says, and that's all the warning Kowalski gets before he's arching up off the bed and coming down Kowalski's throat. Kowalski splutters and pulls off, getting a streak of come across his cheek. 

Fraser doesn't apologise, just pulls Kowalski up against him, wiping the jizz away with his palm, and kisses him frantically. Kowalski grinds up against his hip, and Fraser pulls back a little to catch Ray's eye. 

"I'm fine, Benny," Ray assures him, wrapping his hand around his dick. "Go ahead, take care of him." 

Fraser maybe doesn't have Kowalski's level of experience giving blowjobs--not that Ray's complaining--but he makes up for it with sheer enthusiasm, going down on Kowalski like he's Fraser's new favourite flavour of popsicle. Kowalski tries to make it last, his fists digging into the sheets, the tendons in his neck standing out, but Fraser doesn't let him, pushing him hard and fast. It's only a couple of minutes before Kowalski's toes curl and he loses it, groaning Fraser's name as he comes. 

Ray looks at Fraser, his cheeks hollowed around Kowalski's dick, his throat working as he swallows, and the crinkles that frame the corners of his eyes as he looks up at Ray, and Ray comes all over his own hand, trying to keep his eyes open so that he doesn't miss anything. 

Fraser rests his head against the hollow of Kowalski's hip for a second, getting his breath back. Then he presses a quick kiss to Kowalski's belly and sits up, crawling back up the bed to push Ray down into the pillows, grabbing his wrist and licking his fingers clean. Ray sighs happily, and kisses his cheek. Fraser beams at him.

The mattress dips a little, and Ray pushes up on his elbow to see Kowalski trying to gather up his clothes without blatantly showing them his naked ass. 

"That was--uh--" He rubs the back of his neck, staring at his feet. "That was good, thanks. I'm gonna--go. Now." 

Fraser says, "Ray--" and Kowalski gives him this fragile, terrified look, like he's about two seconds from shattering to pieces. 

"See you at the station," he babbles, making a break for it. 

"Hey Kowalski," Ray says, and Kowalski freezes, his hand on the doorknob. "You sure you're good to drive home?" 

Kowalski gives him a look that says, _What the hell?_ and Ray rolls his eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be a detective, Stanley," he says. "Look, the bed's pretty big." 

Fraser gives him a warm look, reaching over to squeeze his hand. Kowalski's eyes dart around the room, reminding Ray of a cornered animal.

"All I'm saying is you can stay, if you want," Ray tells him gently. "Fraser?" 

"I'd like that very much," Fraser offers. Kowalski edges a little closer. 

"You sure?" he asks Ray. 

"Get over here," Ray says. 

Fraser scoots back onto Ray's side of the bed, making space for Kowalski on his. Kowalski stretches out, keeping close to the edge of the mattress, til Fraser reaches over and pulls him back against his chest. Kowalski squawks in surprise, and Ray lets out a snort of laughter, leaning over to switch off the lamp. When he lies down, Fraser tangles his ankle between Ray's and tilts his head back to kiss him. 

"Thank you, Ray," he whispers. 

"Anytime, Benny," Ray says, and reaches over him to ruffle Kowalski's hair.


End file.
